


A shock to the system

by theflyingdalek



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, but i couldnt think of much plot at the time, this is more a drabble than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been following me", Q replies as calmly as he can, "Some people would call that creepy."<br/>"It's a good thing you're not some people then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shock to the system

Q hates going out. It isn't that he's antisocial or anything. He just prefers computers. And people who he can order around.

Luckily his work usually prevents him from doing so, but no force in the world could prevent Bree, his little sister, from dragging him to a bar, club, or restaurant at least once a month.

This time it is a newly opened club, filled to the brim with trendy twenty-somethings dressed in overpriced jeans and t-shirts, grinding to music that just sounded like the same thing played over and over. 

"Two gin and tonics", Bree orders and happily hands one of the drinks to Q. 

Q takes a long drink. Being pleasantly buzzed always makes these evening easier. Especially nowadays when being a nerdy hipster means you're attractive. Q has already been hit on a few times by relatively attractive people, but he is really not in the mood today. It was a long day at work, and Bond had nearly been killed three times, before returning to Q Branch with all of his equipment beyond repair. Unless M started to give him more funding, Q Branch would go bankrupt.

"What is up with you tonight?", Bree asks.  
"People have been approaching you all night, but nothing! I would have said yess to at least half of them.'  
"You would have said yes to anyone", Q teases.  
Bree playfully clips his ear.  
"But seriously", Bree goes on, "Is there someone at work? A woman? A man?"

Q blushes and answers in the negative, but Bree doesn't seem convinced. Well, what is he supposed to say? That he has a ridiculous crush on the one person in the world who might qualify to be his exact opposite? Bond is all brawn and hard lines and scars and brute force, while Q is intellectual and quick and thin, but still dangerous. And 007 was the only 00 agent who continually damaged and lost his equipment and treated Q with an amazing amount of disrespect. Actually, it wasn't that Bond didn't respect Q, as Q has an inkling that Bond does respect him, but Bond tends to treat everyone like they were his supporting characters in a fucking book.

It is infuriating.

Q takes another swig of his drink and looks up. Bree is gone. Figures. She is probably chatting up some buzzed thirty year old man. Q shakes his head and looks to the door, wondering how angry Bree will be if he makes a break for it now.

The door swings open and someone walks in. 

It's James Bond. Oh God. What is he doing here? This is definitely _not_ his environment.

Bond is wearing his usual perfectly-pressed tailored suit, and seems, too well _formal_ to be in a place like this. Q spins around in his chair and stares very hard at the rather tacky stylized mirror behind the bar. 

"A dry martini. Two olives. Shaken, not stirred", Q hears, _very_ close to him.

Q sits incredibly still, hoping to God that if he doesn't move, doesn't breathe, Bond will not see him. 

"I was beginning to think that you never left Q Branch", Bond drawls.

Q raises his eyebrows, determined to not lose his cool.

"I'm beginning to think that you don't think people other than you have lives."  
"So the fact that over the past five days, the only place you have been other than MI6 and your flat was Tescos, means nothing?"  
"This week has been rather _busy_ because of a certain MI6 special agent was wreaking havoc."

There was no need to point out that Q had only been back to his flat once, since he had taken to sleeping in a cot that he had Moneypenny order up into his office at Q Branch. 

"You flatter me", Bond replies smoothly. "But you also seem to think that I don't know that you only went back to your flat once this week."

Well there goes that plan. Now Bond is going to think that Q has no life. Which is kind of true, but still. 

"You've been following me", Q replies as calmly as he can, "Some people would call that creepy."  
"It's a good thing you're not _some people_ then."

Q has no answer to that, so he drains the rest of his drink and called for another. He needed another drink to deal with Bond tonight. An arm slips around his waist, and Q turns around to see a grinning Bree.

"Now who is this handsome man?", Bree asks.

Bond immediately stiffens his back and almost imperceptibly backs away from Q. Q sees the reaction and laughs.

"Bond, this is Bree, my _sister_ ", Q introduced. "Bree, this is James Bond."

Suddenly, Bond is all charm again, and takes Bree's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bree", he greets.  
"Likewise", Bree smiles. "So how do you know my dear little brother?"  
"We work together", Bond answers, looking to Q, not sure how much Q has told his sister about his work. 

Q hasn't told Bree much of anything. She knows he works with computers, but that's about it.

"You don't seem like the computer type", Bree notes.  
"Different branch", Bond answers.

Bree nods.

"Well", Bree says, looking at Q pointedly, "I'll leave you two alone. Bye!", and she scrambles off to who knows where.

Q sighs.

"She does that a lot", he tells Bond.

Bond simply nods once and finishes his martini.

"Do you want to dance?", he asks.  
"Excuse me?", Q coughs out.  
"Dance", Bond repeats, "It is when two people move in sync to music?" His eyebrows raise as he looks rather condescendingly up at Q.  
"This doesn't seem like your sort of dance", Q says, waving his arm at the hordes of young people grinding to the overwhelming beats of a house music.

"I think you'll find that I'm full of surprises", Bond whispers and takes Q's hand in his and leads him into the tightly knit crowd.


End file.
